A need exists for a method using a soft yoke configured to provide a means for offshore transfer of liquefied natural gas that can maintain a stable distance between a floating structure or vessel and a transport vessel, such as a ship.
A need exists for a method using a soft yoke configured to dynamically react to environmental conditions, such as wind and waves, to extend and retract a jib to maintain a stable distance between the floating structure and the ship.
A further need exists for a method using a soft yoke with a quick release configured to release ships from the soft yoke when the jib has extended to a maximum extension or retracted to a minimum retraction, and to cease flow of fluid between the floating structure and the ship for safety.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.